


You're Not My Type

by mimithereader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, admission of feelings, brief mention of Allison/Isaac, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimithereader/pseuds/mimithereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stisaac Isaac wants to make sure stiles is aware that Meredith is so not his type</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Type

“Isaac can come, too,” Stiles stuttered out.

And Isaac knew this was just a ruse- just a way to placate Meredith, a way to escape the inquiries of Scott’s father. But it sounded like an invitation. Honestly, it sounded like a warm welcome to a potential threesome, but hey that’s just Isaac getting ahead of himself.

And Isaac knows better than to get his hopes up. Many years filled with disappointment after disappointment has led to him being cautious about high expectations, or any expectations, really. But many years of isolation and loneliness have also made the idea of being invited, being wanted undeniably appealing and Isaac, though he would never admit it, needed to be wanted.

If his company was only wanted to help find Lydia, that was fine by him.

If the person wanting his company was Stiles, that was definitely fine by him.

So, naturally, he follows, trying not to seem to eager – eager to get away from Scott’s dad, eager to get closer to Stiles, whatever. And if he happens to notice Scott shooting him a rather pointed, albeit slightly confused, look, well, Isaac just pretends he didn’t see. He pretends not to know that Scott can hear his heart rate spike just enough to bring attention to it and remains a respectable, not within touching distance behind Stiles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Scott comes to collect the three of them and heads downstairs with Meredith, Isaac reaches hand out to grasp Stiles’s wrist before he can exit Scott’s room. He pulled his hand back almost immediately, shocked by the coldness and rush of pain he felt at touching Stiles’s skin.

Isaac looked at Stiles, worry clearly etched on his face, evident in the furrow of his eyebrows, the slight downturn of his mouth. Stiles didn’t turn around.

“Are you okay?”

It was a dumb question, Isaac knew that. He knew Stiles knew that was a dumb question when Stiles was so obviously very very far from anything resembling okay. Stiles still didn’t turn, but he cocked his head to the side slightly, just barely looking over his shoulder though not at Isaac.

“I’m fine.”

It was a lie. A blatant one at that. But Isaac didn’t know what to say in these situations, wasn’t sure how to offer comfort even when he felt obligated to do so. Stiles started walking out again, Isaac desperate to stop him but unsure how to do so.

“She isn’t my type,” Isaac blurted out, mentally berating himself for the absolute stupidity of that non-sequitur. Why had he even said that? Of all the dumbass things-

Stiles just laughed, a vague simulation of his usual joyous snicker, sounding all wrong to Isaac, the noise grating against his ears.

“Yeah, I didn’t think…yeah, okay,” Stiles stammered awkwardly.

Before Stiles could start moving again, Isaac added, “I, uh, actually have someone else in mind.”

Stiles scoffed, rude and uncaring, a roll of his eyes accompanying the sound before his head turned fully away from Isaac once again, staring out the door as if he was desperate for an escape.

“Yeah, dude, I know. I mean, about you and her. Allison. I know about you and Allison. Okay? I think the world knows,” Stiles replies sarcastically, voice twinged with something that Isaac thought he might recognize as jealousy. Well, that was new.

“I was talking about you, actually.”

Stiles froze completely. The hands that had been fidgeting in nervous irritation at his sides stilling, if only for a moment, but his entire body kicked into overdrive and he whirled around to face Isaac so quick and gracelessly that Isaac was amazed he didn’t end up on his ass.

“Me?” Stiles asked, sounding completely unsure.

Rather than replying Isaac opted to step right up to Stiles, looking down at his slightly parted mouth, before bending down and connecting their mouths. His hands came to rest on Stiles’s narrow hips as Stiles hesitantly placed his on Isaac’s shoulders, ready to push him away and yet holding him close all at once.

Stiles broke the kiss after a few moments, bringing them back to reality, saying, “We should get going. Scott’s waiting for us.”

Isaac stepped back, dropping his hands, causing Stiles’s hands to fall back to his sides.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to keep Meredith waiting,” Isaac agreed slightly sarcastically.

“I thought she wasn’t your type?” Stiles teased.

“Well, I might have to rethink that,” Isaac joked, winking at Stiles before stepping around him and heading downstairs.


End file.
